Harry Potter Neko
by Tenshi212
Summary: So yeah Harry Potter is going to be a Neko. This ought to be interesting... I suck at summaries and titles so don't knock it before you try it please!


Hi all! It's me, Tenshi212 again. This story is a creature Harry there will be a pairing, but not gonna tell with who. Hope y'all enjoy. I'm probably gonna put up a new chapter to both of my current stories every two weeks, maybe sooner, but it shouldn't take too long… Oh! Don't forget to Read and REVIEW, *in a softer voice* please!

Warning: This fan-fiction contains characters that are out of character or their original characters are exaggerated.

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

Writing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.

Two figures walked down Privet Drive. One was an old man with silver hair and a beard to go with it, these were long enough that he could tuck them into his pants, and twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles; he was wearing robes and a purple cloak. The other was a stern-looking woman with black hair and brown eyes behind square glasses; she wore robes as well with an emerald cloak around her. The two were having what seemed to be a heated conversation.

"I'm telling you Albus, you are making a huge mistake!" the woman pleaded "These, these people," her face contorted with disgust, "They are the worst type of muggles imaginable. They're-"

"The only family he has left." Albus cut her off with a soft grandfatherly voice.

"Name one good reason that the boy shouldn't be placed with one of the lords of our world, one reason besides these people."

Albus sighed, "Minerva, if he grows up in our world, with one of our lords, it is almost certain that he will be used to achieve political success. If this is done, I fear the type of attitude that he will have." The woman now known as Minerva stood slack-jawed at this, but quickly regained her composure.

"I know Albus, but I wish that there was another way." Albus nodded sadly. They were now in front of number four Privet Drive. Minerva looked about to offer another proposal, when Albus pulled out an object that looked like a silver-cigarette lighter. He opened the lighter and clicked it once, and all of the street lamps that lined Privet Drive went out. The light that was emitted from the lamps flew into the silver object. A few minutes later, there was a low rumbling sound above Privet Drive. "My God what is that?"

"That, is Hagrid I believe, and he is right on time as well." A huge motorcycle came into view in the night sky. The motorbike soon landed next to the two, it carried a man that was nearly twice as big as a normal man his face was mostly hidden behind his dark tussled hair and beard. He was muscularly built and had hands he size of trashcan lids. In his muscular arms, he gently held a baby wrapped in a bundle of soft white blankets.

"Hagrid, you had no trouble on the way here I presume."

"No-sir, the house was mostly destroyed, an' it was hard to ge' 'Im out, but other 'an that there it weren't no trouble at all." Hagrid said as he clambered of the bike, "The tyke enjoys flying I'll tell ye' tha', he was awake for most of the trip, but he fell asleep when we were flyin' over Bristol."

Albus and Minerva bent over the bundle of blankets to peer at the small child. Just visible was a baby boy with tufts of jet black hair, he had a lightning shaped scar, and surprisingly he also had two white cat-like ears lying against his head.

"Astounding, I never knew that the potters had creature blood in them." whispered Minerva.

"Neither did I," Albus chuckled, "James must have had a real shock when he saw harry for the first time."

"That he must," Minerva agreed, "however this strengthens my opposition to Harry being raised by them. Surely these muggles among muggles wouldn't want to look after him with those ears- what are you doing?" Albus had pulled out a small, red adjustable collar from his pocket, and was placing it around the neck of the infant.

Albus finished attaching the collar before he spoke, "I was given this as a gift in case I needed to hide certain characteristics of magical creatures while they were in muggle view. I never thought I would need it, but now I am glad that I have it. This will make them revert back into his skin for a while. As for how long the spell will last, I don't know. Hopefully until his eleventh birthday." Albus said this last bit under his breath. "Ah, the muggles will be waking up soon, here hand me the child so I can give him to his aunt and uncle."

Hagrid handed Harry to Albus after giving him a gentle squeeze, "I can' wait till 'e's old enough to come to Hogwarts, he will be one of the greatest wizards the world has ever seen, I'm sure of it."

Albus set the child in a basket, he had summoned, in front of the door along with an envelope. "I'm sure he shall, now, let's all go get some sleep. Minerva and Hagrid left at the same time, one on a motorcycle, which was now high in the air and the other had seemingly disappeared. Albus clicked the silver object again, and the lights flooded back to their places. He turned one last time to the infant, "I wish you the best of luck." Then he too disappeared from where he stood.

...ten years later...

Harry was sitting on his bed patiently waiting for his aunt to let him out of his room, if you could call it that. The room was actually the cupboard under the stairs inside of number four, Privet Drive. It was barely big enough to house the ten year old boy, and wouldn't be able to if it weren't for the fact that harry was short for his age. Standing at two foot seven, Harry was probably the shortest ten year old in the world. He gingerly fingered the small, red, pet's collar around his neck. The Dursley's refused to let him take it off for any reason. Though at times he would wonder why.

Harry was torn from his thoughts when his aunt opened the small vent to his door,

"Good, you're up. I want you to go mow the lawn and tend to the garden today, and if you don't finish it quickly, you may miss breakfast. Now get to it." she said as he exited the cupboard.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." came the now automatic response as he hurried out the back door.

He mowed the front lawn first as always because his aunt and uncle didn't want the neighbors to see much of him. Then he finished with mowing the back as fast as he could. He then went to the small garden shed and pulled out the tools he would need in order to make the garden look its best. After weeding and pruning a bit, Harry placed the garden tools in the shed, and knocked on the back door. He knew aunt Petunia wouldn't want him tracking dirt inside the house.

He waited patiently for Aunt Petunia to check his work in the garden so he could take a shower and eat. He waited, and waited, and waited, but Aunt Petunia didn't come to check the garden like normal. 'Maybe she didn't hear me?' Harry took a chance, and knocked again, this time louder. The door opened and faster than harry thought possible, he was pulled into the house by a rough hand. His uncle was dragging him through the house and up the stairs to the bathroom. He opened the door and said, "Hurry and bathe, we have somewhere to take you."

"Y-yes Un-cle Vernon. "Harry replied shakily, this had never happened before. He quickly bathed, and got dressed in some clothes that were left for him just outside the door. Once dressed, he made his way downstairs into the living room. What he saw when he entered the room was someone Harry had never seen before. He was huge, his head scraped the ceiling when he stood, and his hands were around the size of trashcan lids.

"H-here he is s-sir, this is Harry." His uncle stuttered, "His bags are packed and everything."

Normally harry would never ask his aunt and uncle a question, but Harry was really confused, "Who is this? Where am I going?" he asked in a soft voice.

The giant of a man knelt in front of Harry and introduced himself, "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, an' I am the games' keeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have been sent here, well I asked for the job really, to give you your acceptance letter, as well as to take you to get your school supplies."

"Y-you asked to come here just to tell me that I'm going to this new school?" Harry's voice was still just as soft. Hagrid nodded, "May I ask why?"

"Well, Harry, I was the one who brought you 'ere after your parents were killed by You-Know-Who-"

"Killed?!" Harry's voice became louder than thought possible. He turned to his aunt and uncle, "You told me that they died in a car crash!" He screamed.

Hagrid stood up and glared at the Dursley's as he roared, "A car crash! A car crash could not have killed Lilly and James Potter." Hagrid's outburst was enough to make Harry's anger turn into fear; he did not want to make Hagrid angry at him. Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella and said, "I think me 'an Harry will take our leave now, he picked up Harry and his belongings, which was in a single suite case. The umbrella glowed bright blue for a moment, and then the two were somewhere else.


End file.
